SkekNa
SkekNa was the Skeksis' Slave Master, and counterpart to urNol the Herbalist. Personality and traits He was in charge of the Skeksis' slaves, and chose promising specimens for the Podling slave choir.Smith, A. C. H., & Odell, D. (1982). The Dark Crystal. Holt, Rinehart and Winston . SkekNa was also responsible for supplying his fellow Skeksis with scraps of food between meals to appease their raving hunger.Froud, B. & Llewellyn, J. J., (2003). The World of the Dark Crystal. Pavilion Books. He was distinguished by his eye patch and hooked artificial hand. In contrast to his comrades, skekNa never attempted to hide his evil nature, considering Gelflings to be worse than vermin and having a sadistic sense of humor, mocking his victims with patronizing platitudes. Nevertheless, he claimed to have an ear for music, and shared skekShod's ambivalence towards skekSo's policies. Biography SkekNa was one of the few Skeksis to show skepticism over the ascension of skekSo as Emperor, but kept his peace upon seeing skekShod beaten for his insubordination. Prior to skekVar's attack on the Makraks, skekNa expressed his concern over the presence of the urRu on the battlefield, but was immediately silenced.B. Froud, M. Dow Smith, A. Sheikman & L. John (2015). The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths, Vol. III. Archaia. ISBN 978-1-60886-435-5. skekNa was not present in the Castle of the Crystal when the rejuvinating properties of Gelfling essence were discovered. After the collapse of the Alliance of the Crystal and the outbreak of the Gelfling resistance, skekZok proposed summoning the Slave Master to assist in the upcoming conflict. After the death of skekSo, skekNa joined skekTek in supporting skekUng the Garthim Master's bid for the throne against skekSil the Chamberlain. When skekUng won the dispute, he considered rewarding the Slave Master's loyalty by appointing him to the newly created post of Patriarch, though he would ultimately never see his promotion come to fruition, as he was merged with his urRu other after Jen healed the Crystal. He was revived a century later, with both his hand and eye restored, alongside his seven other comrades and urRu counterparts after the Fireling Thurma took a shard from the Crystal in a misguided quest to restore her homeland's dying Mother Sun. He briefly engaged the Lord Commander in a battle which was subsequently interrupted by Jen, who took control of the Garthim and had the Skeksis incarcerated.Spurrier, S., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #3, Archaia, USA, May 2017 After being released by the Crystalline Eminence, he reveled in his freedom by immediately draining any servant in the Castle too slow to escape him.Spurrier, S. & Kennedy Johnson, P., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #8, Archaia, USA, October 2017 When Thurma returned with the Shard upon realizing the error of her ways, skekNa was once again merged with his urRu other after she healed the Crystal.Spurrier, S. & Kennedy Johnson, P., The Power of the Dark Crystal, #12, Archaia, USA, March 2018 Personal relationships SkekUng SkekNa was the only Skeksis skekUng trusted fully, and the two became firm allies during and after skekUng's successful bid for the throne. So reliable was the Slave Master that skekUng planned to promote him to the rank of Patriarch, which would have placed him above both skekZok and skekSil in the Skeksis' hierarchy. Other Skeksis In his youth, skekNa shared common ground with skekShod in doubting skekSo's ability to lead, considering him to be too arrogant. SkekZok respected the Slave Master's abilities in combat,"The Crystal Calls" The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 while skekSil held a low opinion of him, considering skekNa lacking in both nobility and imagination. Gallery Power Ceremony - skekNa.png SkekNa.jpg SkekNa UrNol.jpg|skekNa with his urRu counterpart, urNol the Herbalist References External Links * * }} Category:Characters Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:The Power of the Dark Crystal characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths characters